the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
War on Science
The War on Darwinism, also known as the War on Science, is the name given to a series of acts of vandalism and arson committed by the Revolutionary Army of Christian Europe against various scientific institutions promoting Darwinian evolutionary theory that occurred over the course of two years. It began with the publication of a now-infamous blog post written by Heidi Hall, a member of the RACE, which denounced evolution, condemned Charles Darwin, and called for the "purification" of science through the elimination of anything that promoted Darwinian evolution. The war sparked a counter-revolution from the scientific community, as well as outrage from other religious communities. Other Christians across the world condemned the attacks as "hateful" and urged their fellow brethren not to follow the example set by RACE. Background The Case Against Evolution The Case Against Evolution ''was a blog post originally written as an academic paper by British international student Heidi Hall, who later published the paper online in the form of a blog, albiet with new content; as opposed to the academic paper, which was solely dedicated to critiquing Darwinian Evolution, the blog included a section solely dedicated to demonizing and condemning Darwin as a "mass murderer", the "father of biological terrorism" and one of the most "evil historical figures of all time" whose theory of Darwinian evolutiion caused more suffering than any other theory in human history. Most controversially, the paper also called for supporters of RACE to "purify" the scientific community by forcibly removing or attacking any institution that promoted Darwinian evolution. The War on Darwinism Vandalism The first few incidents that kicked off the War on Science were petty acts of vandalism; RACE members across the United States of America and Europe spraypainted graffiti condemning Darwinian Evolution as a lie and an "instrument of terrorism" and that the Christian God would "punish the nations for promoting Darwinism." Most notable targets including the Field Museum of Natural History in Chicago, the British Museum in London, various abortion clinics in America, and the Smithsonian Institution in Washington DC. Brazen acts of violence Late November marked the beginning of more brazen attacks against scientific institutions that promoted Darwinian evolution, as well as abortion; the Field Museum of Natural History was targeted in an arson attack on Tuesday, November 10, 2019. Five days later, on November 15, 2019, RACE loyalists launched a demonstration outside an abortion clinic in Florida, before setting it on fire as well. On November 19, 2019, a crowd of RACE members gathered outside Shedd Aquarium and launched an anti-Science protest, during which they also threatened to burn down the building. However, everybody in the crowd was soon arrested by the police before they could carry out their threat. On December 3, 2019, as retaliation against US law enforcement for arresting the people involved in the Shedd Aquarium demonstration, an attack was launched against the American Museum of Natural History in New York City; a massive mob of RACE supporters gathered outside the museum and began attacking guests visiting the museum with anti-science slurs and angry threats against them. Eventually, this escalated with the mob shooting paintball guns at the building while other people in the crowd cheered, while another man begin setting cars in the museum's parking lot on fire with a flamethrower. Some people in the crowd began calling 911 and hours later, police arrived, resulting in a standoff that escalated into a shootout when several RACE members began firing their paintball guns at the poice responders. All were eventually arrested following the shootout, which lasted about six hours. As a means of retaliation against the arrest of the Shedd Aquarium demonstrators and American Natural History Museum Paintball Attack participants, a rally of RACE supporters gathered outside the Field Museum in Chicago on the evening of December 4, 2019, then set the building on fire using flamethrowers and Molotov cocktails while shouting religious slurs. No casualties were reported inside the museum, as the museum had already closed by the time the attack started, but the attack caused about $9 billion in damage. Two days later, on December 6, 2019, RACE once again targeted the American Museum of Natural History in New York City; at 1:30 PM that afternoon, a whole squad of fifty armed RACE sleeper agents rammed the front door of the museum using an armored truck, and began shooting both the staff members and guests with paintball guns while at the same time spraypainting religious propaganda on various pieces of furniture throughout the museum, before proceeding to hold the museum staff and guests as hostages inside the building. As before, police were called, but this time, things escalated when the attackers began pelting the police vehicles with paintball guns, determined to get their way. This time, the attackers brought real guns with their paintball weapons, and after a four hour stand-off, a shootout between the RACE militiamen and the NYPD began, resulting in eight officers dead and about six injured. On RACE's side, thirty militiamen were killed and twenty were injured. The remaining twenty sleeper agents eventually surrendered to the police after running out of both paintballs and live ammunition. By the time the shootout concluded, it was about 5:33 PM. The entire ordeal had lasted about four hours and three minutes. The public began to take RACE's threats seriously after the Museum of Natural History Hostage Crisis, and states across the country decided to increase security at public venues as a result. The December 6 Hostage Crisis was the last attack executed by RACE against a scientific institution, at least for the time being. Reactions ''TBA Category:Conflicts